Or is it just The End?
by A-Chan
Summary: Ken is sulking over some things that happened in the past. As someone gives him a message, it's a message awaits for his death. For Amai's lastest contest w/ that prompt, and Lilac's Weird Couplings Contest. Shounen-ai content. Homophobes beware. ~A.Y.
1. Prologue

**Dedication to**: For my friend Katy whose birthday was on the 27th of February, Amai, Eternal Moonbeam, Lilac, Crisis Haylo (my Onii-Chan/older brother), and all those other cool people who are also talented, including Silver and Hikari Takaishi. This is also for the Kenkeru ML!~ Also for Amai's contest with the prompt with "The End" and Lilac's weird couples contest! To Amai: Yes Ken gets his hand chopped off during the next few chapters! This is just a prologue, and things are starting to progress. What is Takeru's (T.K's) message? And is he dead? Read and see! 

** **

**Disclaimer**: Toei and Saban own Digimon and their characters and such. Only this fic, the computer I'm typing this on, and the quote at the bottom are mine. Don't steal my idea! 

Or is it just The End?

----By: A-Chan Yuy----

_ _

The silence.

It was the natural everlasting purity of silence.

It just brings a point up to me. 

_The End._

The thoughts, the pain, its so…painful.

Exhilariting. Perplexing, confusion all bundled up.

I really don't know what to do. It's all a memory, a figment of the past. 

But really, it's saddening to think about those emerald eyes. His luscious green eyes are so beautiful. They melt the ice of my heart. It's truly weird. I can't understand myself. It's particularly strange. 

My heart is thumping faster than before. Every time I try to look at him, his face is so solemn, unemotional whatsoever, it stings and burns at my chest. True, some people may think I should go with Daisuke (Davis), or Miyako (Yolei) for all I care. I'm my true person, but just lost. Lonely, I'm trapped through some kind of vortex of some kind. I really don't know what to do.

Being for who I was in the past, I kindly blame myself for those deaths that happened. All that bloodshed, splattered at my feet. Reoccurring events in my mind make me think, stimulating the logical explanations, my brain still fried. I really don't know. 

I stared outside just to see the silence passed around. People were conspicuously quiet, as the raindrops splash on top the windowpane steadily and slowly. The dark clouds were huddling together, while the sun tried to peek out, just with one strand of light, on me. 

I really don't understand why I got kindness. I've been cruel most of the time, still with the unemotional sting, that trail of ignorance in my voice. But why am I kindness? I have got a black seed. But then again…

The droplets turning to spray, a visitor knocks at my door. 

"Who is it?"

Knock knock.

"It's me."

Who, I wonder.

"Huh?"

Another knock.

"It's just me. You know Takeru (T.K)?" 

Takeru, I thought. Without much less thinking, I opened the door, looking face to face to Takaishi's oceanic eyes, which were sparkling with dew of happiness and anxiety. His fist were clutched tight, his knuckles pure white, probably trying to withstand my presence or something. 

"I-I, just wanted to…" and his eyeballs rolled over, showing his whites as his body fell headfirst, managing to catch him in the nick of time. His skin so pale, and his breathing deeply shallow.

What did he want? If he wanted to say something he would of… No wait?Was it happiness and anxiety? That would lead to two things. A) He was going to confess something about love that either concerns me, or B) Has some message to send me, by hand. But then again, there are also other choices. 

Carrying him into my arms, I hastily try to find the phone, and dial 911. In two minutes flat, a round of sirens hesitantly filled the air as the paramedics and ambulances raced out of their vehicles to the complex. Another minute passes by, knocking at the front door, their gloves muffling the tone. 

Jogging carefully, I managed to get the bottom lock undone, and turning the knob. The murmur of his sleeping felt entirely strange though it felt like a brotherly feeling. I don't know why, but it did. 

The man took Takeru out of my arms and I ran out of the apartment, shutting the door, not giving a care in the world. He had seemed to exhilarate my interests, and I sprinted past the man, whizzing through the stairs, and out the lobby doors, swerving right. 

After four blocks, I took a left turn and the fourth building I halted. Odaiba Hospital, huh? Leisurely walking, I stepped through the doors, and Takeru came in a stretcher all pale and shallowly breathing. I just don't know in this world. This world is so corrupt I can't imagine why. He wanted to tell me something, and I'm going to get it.

But all in time, Takeru seemed to stop a heartbeat, as he stopped still for a second. No breathing, no rising or falling. Just silence. Or was it just the end?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some weird piece I typed up and finished at the stroke of 11:00 PM CST. It's for Amai's contest with the prompt of "The End." This is going to have some yaoi in it. Daikeru is one for sure, and **maybe **some slight hint of Kenori. This was a thought in Ken's view, and Takeru wanted to say something. There **might **be some Kenkeru interaction, and if there is, it's more like a deep friendship. I don't know if there's anymore. Well, this is also for the Kenkeru ML, and every one of you is friendly!! And your stuff rocks compared to mine. 

_ _

_The End is just merely a beginning for a new dawn, _

_For without it, nothing or anything would exist._

_~A.Y. (Me)__ _


	2. Death

Or is it just The End?

--Chapter I: Death--

----By: A-Chan Yuy----

He stood there still, unnerving, cold to the touch. He reminded me of a porcelain doll, with the pasty white skin, and the smoothness of his skin, so calm and cool, and yet still damp. He had been out in that rain too long. He may get hypothermia.

He looks painful in his sleep. I don't know why, but he does. A nurse came into the room with a white envelope in her hands. The ink seemed to run blurry as it was. 

"Sir, I believe this letter was for you," and she walked away. 

Staring at the front it read: _To Ken Ichijouji_

Its letters were in metallic blue ink written in calligraphy. It was also written in English for a change. A smile crept onto my face. 

Removing the letter from the envelope, it read all in English. Whoever wrote this must have very good English I suppose. It read with the blue letters shining:

# Hello,

_Your probably thinking how do I know your name? Well first off, I **am **you. No matter where you go, if you change your identity, or anything, I'm still here. I'm still you. I am your true essence Ken. Entitling this secret to your friend, who seems weak at your side, is the only one who knows. He's the only adversary you got. _

_ _

_If you want your dear ally to die, you have to confide in yourself. And I know that it would never work. So, in order to set him free, you have to do these three tasks._

_ _

_1)- You must bring the one you love to me. When referring to that, I'm talking about the one you love. That green-eyed boy you're always thinking about._

_ _

## A gasp was omitted as my eyes widened. But…

_2)- You must find the Wind Crystal. But the only way is to kill the Chosen Child of Light. Hikari, (Kari)….She must die. _

_ _

_3)- Three… Well, until you completed these two tasks, or else death may bestow upon you in the most atrocious ways possible Ichijouji. You know that you will never win. You never will._

_ _

_Good bye dear Ken. Until we meet once more, and when we unite, you will see, dear Ken._

_ _

_~_Death is Always two steps behind. ~

What is with the message? I really don't know. It left me puzzled. Sweeping a strand of blonde away from his face, his mouth curved into a smile, and I cupped his cheek. In a way, he reminds me of myself. 

But what was going to happen? And what was that secret? Unless…

A rush of realization came through me.

No.

Not that, anything but that. Not that…

If I didn't do what I'm told, I'm dead. So will this planet and the digiworld. But, has the end striked just yet? I dunno. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some random thing that crossed my mind. When Ajora reads this on the ML, she's probably going to be doing this kind of face: o.O 

Some sensible chapter that was written at 7:57 CST. I hope this wasn't bad no? Dedicated to whoever. Hating ff.net for not working with me for the past few days. -_-'; I think this fic sucks personally. If you think this is good, just email me. I think this personally sucks, you? Review if you want. Just do it if you want to. 

~A-Chan Yuy~


End file.
